The Anime Adventures of a Fangirl-Volume 1
by The Anime Queens
Summary: Fern and Chelsea were just your average fan girls (well, no fangirl is really normal) until one day, they find two mysterious rings. Moonlight shines on the rings when they're asleep and they find themselves transported into a whole new world.
1. Moon Rings

**This is our first fanfiction we wrote using our OC's Fern and Chelsea. We might start writing a series based on Fern and Chelsea's adventures in different anime worlds, so please send us requests on what anime world you want them to be in! We're working really hard on this series so we probably won't get to any other fanfictions...but we'll try our bess. Who needs sleep anyways?**

**WE DON'T OWN ANY ANIME CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION *sniff sniff***

OC Descriptions

Name: Fern

Age: 12

Appearance: Tall, skinny girl with fern green eyes and rebelliously short black hair. She usually wears a black hoodie with jeans and sneakers.

Personality: Despite her fragile appearance, she has a big mouth, meaning she won't think twice before insulting her worst enemies or even starting a fight! This also means that she doesn't plan or think ahead. She's straight forward and a bit stubborn but still determined and will stop at nothing to achieve her goals. She loves animals, especially dogs, and is extremely loyal to family and friends. She spends her free time working out and playing sports.

Name: Chelsea

Age: 12

Appearance: Shorter than Fern but still pretty tall with black eyes and shoulder length hair that she dyed dark red. She usually wears leggings with a flowy shirt.

Personality: She's a bit shy so she doesn't talk as much as other people do; but when it comes to anime, she'll never stop talking! She can't fight, literally, she's too clumsy. Her body is too weak to support a mild fight anyways. Unlike Fern, she spends her free time drawing anime, reading, or day dreaming about stories. She loves animals too, especially cats, and is extremely trustworthy. She's not exactly a genius but she's really good at planning ahead of things and battle tactics.

**Chelsea's POV**

I sighed and raked my fingers down my dark red hair. Fern was late. Again. That wasn't such a big surprise. After all, Fern never thought ahead of things. I looked miserably at all the snacks I'd bought over the past few days, then at all the anime things laid out in the living room. We'd never be able to finish our epic marathon if she's _thi_s late! Like they say; so much anime, so little time. Not that I minded always. There was always night.

The doorbell rang, cutting into the silence. I leapt up in excitement and yanked the door open. Fern was standing by the doorway, grinning like a madman. She leaped forward and crushed me with her famous yet deadly bear hugs. "Get….off…...of me…." I managed to choke out as she continued to squeeze me. "Aww…." She pouted and released me. I glared at her for a few moments before cautiously letting her inside.

"So!" Fern nearly shouted to the house, "where's the anime?" I rolled my eyes. "You better be thankful for this epic marathon. Because of you my wallet is completely empty! Literally. It's EMPTY!" Fern snorted and patted my shoulder. "My wallet was empty for a full week because of your big appetite...so shh….the anime calls us." She pranced to the living room and gasped at all the anime and food piled up there.

"DO YOU SEE!?" I screeched, "LOOK AT ALL THE GOODIES!" Fern stood still for a few minutes before leaping at the goodies I collected, screaming MINE! Knowing this was going to come, I leapt up and tackled her mid air. She wasn't going to get first pick! Who bought all this stuff in the first place?  
"I get first pick." I declared, rolling off her. Fern pouted and idly watched me as I sifted through the stuff. I watched her from the corner of my eye, waiting for an attack. I finally picked out an interesting anime series I've never seen before, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, otherwise known as PMMM! I shrugged and put the CD in.

-*time skip*-

**Fern's POV**

"Chelsea! Can you go get the baby blankets! Your neighbour needs them! I think they're in the attic." Chelsea sighed and slumped back into the couch. I laughed a bit at how dejected she looked. Chelsea never looked like that; she liked to look at the bright side of everything, no matter how bad the situation was.

I was about to tease her for her little 'emo scene' when she suddenly sat up, a bright smile on her face. "Oh yeah! I just remembered that I had a box of cosplaying items in the attic! I'll go get them, stay here and don't unpause the anime...or else…" She glared at me, giving me her evil eye before skipping off towards the attic.

I stared at her in disbelief. How can one be so depressed after missing minutes of anime heaven and then cheer up so easily? I swore that I would look at Chelsea with a newfound respect. Trust me. Otakus never give up anime THAT easily. And everybody knew that Chelsea was an otaku. I don't know why but I found myself getting up and running after her. Those cosplay items sounded too good to resist. I'd get first pick this time!

The attic was old and musty. Dust covered the old furnitures and trunks filled with who knows what. There were no windows, so the entire room was cloaked in darkness. White sheets covered some of the chairs, giving the attic an even more eerie feel. Spiders skittered across the floor and through cracks in the walls. Chelsea shivered slightly as the wooden floor boards creaked under her bare feet. I didn't understand why some people were so frightened of these little things. To me, they were absolutely beautiful in their own way. THIS WAS ART.

Chelsea pulled a string that was hanging near her head, and a faint glow from a light bulb illuminated the room. She shakily wandered over to a chest. "I hate the attic!" She complained. I shrugged. She opened it and took out some worn-out blue blankets. I grinned.

"How about that cosplay now, hmmm?"

"I almost forgot! Thanks for reminding me." She replied, and grabbed a key that was laying on a table, unlocking a big brown trunk. Immediately, every otaku's cosplay dream was revealed before our eyes. Naruto headbands, school uniforms, OHSHC crests, everything. Chelsea and I whooped with delight, and for the next half hour we were basically having a cosplay fashion show. "I am a ninja… a ninja named Sasu...GAAAYYY!" Chelsea exclaimed. I laughed. Suddenly, I noticed a glint of light in the chest.

"Hm? What're these?" I picked up two rings. They had silver bands and seven holes around the side, and one big hole at the top where I assumed a gem was supposed to go.

"I dunno. What anime do you think they're from?" Chelsea peered at them. I didn't know.

"It doesn't matter, they look nice. I'm wearing one." I slipped one on to my index finger, and Chelsea put hers on her pinkie. They were so… pretty. Strange of me to say that. I don't usually like jewelry, and this one was especially odd. I knew Chelsea didn't like jewelry either; something about the accessories bothering her when she read or drew. But despite this, we just didn't feel like taking them off. It was as if we were… somehow attached to them or feeling was almost….too creepy...even for a freak like me.

Shaking the feeling off, we continued our marathon. It was getting interesting. I absentmindedly turned to look at the time. 11:12. I didn't realize we were up that long. We'd been watching for...yes, I think about 5 hours. Chelsea said all twelve episodes would take 6 hours to watch. "Chelsea!" Chelsea's mother appeared on the top of the stairs, wearing a nightgown. "Time to go to sleep honey. You can continue watching tomorrow." Sighing, we switched off the DVD and headed off to bed.

After we brushed our teeth and what not, we flopped down on the bed. But as I landed on the covers, I felt something bumpy underneath the covers. Curious, I grabbed the blanket and yanked, revealing tons upon tons of electronics and manga. The perfect tools for a full out night marathon.

After hours of watching anime, specifically PMMM, plus all three of it's movies, the cursed lack of sleep dawned on us and we realized that it was already 4:20 in the morning. Yawning, we drifted off into the realms of sleep... dreaming about anime. We didn't even bother cleaning our mess up. Chelsea's mom wouldn't wake us up. Unbeknownst to us, the window, which was slightly ajar, let silver moonlight seep into the room, shining on our rings. I randomly woke up just then.

Was it my imagination or did our rings seem to...shine brighter than before? It wasn't just me. They practically glowed, shining with silvery blue light, and all I saw was a blinding flash. Then darkness.

_Was it a dream?_

My head pounded.

_Where am I?_

I opened my eyes to the sound of chirping birds. Morning already? But instead of Chelsea's room, I was lying face down in a clearing surrounded by lots and lots of trees. Chelsea was nowhere to be seen.

_What...what is this place…? Chelsea?! _

THE END OF CHAPTER 1!


	2. A New World

**Katrina and Luna are back with another chapter! *insert random dramatic music* I know that we just posted yesterday but we got bored...so yeah. Luna just pointed out all the grammar mistakes in the last chapter….I (Katrina) feel very discouraged right now…. Yeah, but I (Luna) am actually supposed to help edit this thing as well as write it ya know… We would like to point out that it's two people running this account, not just one. This is just a disclaimer in case of confusion so please refrain from calling the mental hospital. We are completely normal (for otakus that is). :) ENJOY 3 NOTE: This fanfiction probably contains tons of spoilers in Puella Magi Madoka Magica from here on out. Read at your own risk.**

**Chelsea's POV **

I woke up to the sounds of honking cars and people chatting loudly beside me. Wait a minute….this wasn't how I _usually _woke up. Fern didn't honk and I was sure I didn't invite two friends over….and I was pretty confident that my bedroom didn't have buildings made of mostly glass in it...*gasp* the missing puzzle pieces clicked together into my mind. It couldn't be...not possible….

I sat up from the blue baby blankets I was sleeping on. About half of the anime stuff that was lying on my bed was scattered all around me, including my anime bag. I stored _everything _in there. Other than that, everything else in my seemingly ordinary life was missing...including Fern. I whipped around, trying to spot her, but she wasn't there. "FERN!" I called out. There was no reply. Panic rose up inside of me. After all, she _was _the only otaku friend I had.

What was I supposed to do? I had no idea where I was. I had no idea what happened. I was alone. Fern, where did you go? I calmed my panicking mind and slowly counted to 10. What do you do when you find yourself in a strange place with nothing but your anime supplies? _Check your environment, make sure that you are safe._ I looked down at myself. The whole situation just got worse and I started hyperventilating again. I looked like an anime character. Flawless skin, beautiful hair and massive eyes.

That wasn't the 'bad' part. The 'bad' part was that I looked like an anime hobo. And trust me, anime characters are NOT supposed to be hobos! First of all, I was sitting on a blue baby blanket….thats got to be suspicious. Second of all, all my stuff I currently owned was scattered all around me. Finally, I was filthy. My long red hair was greasy and tangled. My skin was all splotchy (can that even happen in anime?) and my face was caked in dry mud. Life sucked. _Where was Fern? _"FERN! WHEREVER YOU ARE, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!"

**Fern's POV **

I faintly heard Chelsea's voice. I couldn't tell what she was saying, but I still heard her. "CHELSEA!" I screamed back. I didn't think she heard me. I frantically looked around myself. About half of my anime stuff was scattered all around me but I didn't care. My main goal now was to find Chelsea. Mission Find Chelsea was not about to stop just because of some cleaning disorders. I grabbed my anime bag and tossed all the precious merchandises inside.

I started running towards the source of her voice, and after a while, I burst through the trees that surrounded me and found myself in a bustling city. Cars were honking, people were rushing about and talking with each other, and there were several glass buildings. This didn't strike me as strange, except for the fact that everyone looked like an anime character. They were all… amazing. I looked down at myself and gasped. I was an anime person as well!

Just then, I heard Chelsea calling to me. "Fern!" She cried. We sprinted towards each other. "Chelsea!" Instead of giving her one of my bone-crushing death hugs, I settled for a normal hug. "Where are we?" I asked. She appeared to have been crying. I hated it when Chelsea cried, it just didn't fit her usual perky attitude. (Normal people: What perky attitude?)

"I don't know!" Gazing around, we couldn't tell where we were. "What do we do now?" Chelsea whimpered. I squeezed her, comforting her with a few soothing words before scanning the horizon. If there's one subject I know about more than Chelsea, it was surviving in the wild.

"Come on," I urged, tugging her back into the forest, "the forest has great cover, we'll just camp out here for now until we find our where we are." Chelsea blindly stumbled into the thick canopy of leaves. "So….we're living in a tent?" She questioned. "Do we even have one?" I faltered slightly at those words. Curse my inability to just think ahead for once! "Erm…"

Suddenly, a beam of light shot down from the sky. We shrieked, yet nobody else appeared to see it but us. From there, a beautiful little girl descended on a cloud of white feathers. She had white-blond hair and blue eyes and she was holding what looked like a manga? Why would an angel be reading a manga?

The bulging bag slung across her shoulder looked even more suspicious…. She smiled, and spoke an a soft, sweet voice, "You're Fern and Chelsea…" We nodded, to amazed to speak. "My name is Ukato… I was an otaku, like you two, when I was alive."

We simply stared at this amazing apparition. She sighed, and continued her speech with a smile. "But I'm not here to tell you about me. Look, you guys. I'm going to get straight to the point. Those rings you found… They aren't ordinary rings." We looked at them and nearly fainted from shock. Chelsea's had a white crystal in hers now, and I had a black one! They weren't there before!

"There are rings like yours in every anime/manga world! They're just hidden. When there is a full moon in both your world and an anime world and the moonlight shines on both rings, you get transported to that anime/manga world. However, you have a month to find the other pair of rings before you get transported back. Should you wish to stay longer, simply cover the rings once you've found both pairs so they won't be exposed to the full moon light. Once you collect seven other pairs of rings, they will all go into those tiny little holes on the sides. See?" She was right. "The gem of each ring somehow shrinks and pops in or something. I had the opportunity to do this as well… Don't mess up like I did… or you'll… you'll… " Tears welled up in her eyes. "You'll die… and kill others too… Don't screw up the plot like I did. Be smart. Think ahead." She began to glow. "Already? I thought I had more time…" She muttered, clenching her fists.

"Look, my time is up being an otaku angel…. You're the second and probably the last pair to ever get this power so be careful. If you need more info on this anime or whatevs, call out my name. I'll be there. Whatever you do don't-" Too late. The beam of light closed up and Ukato faded away with it.

We just stood there in silence, trying to see any sense of what just happened. "Ha..ha...ha.." Chelsea laughed weakly and nudged me. "Tell me if I'm dreaming or not...but did an angel...no an OTAKU angel named Ukato just tell us that we're living in an anime world? And that we have special anime world jumping techniques?" I shook my head slowly. "Noo…you're not dreaming." As an afterthought, I pinched her arm. "Oww…." Chelsea moaned then fainted. Great. Just great.

**Chelsea's POV**

When I woke up, I was propped up against a wall, the same ol' blanket draped over me. A small blue smokeless fire was going on in the middle of a cave and I could see Fern's bulky figure on the other side of the cave.

"Where are we…." I grumbled, holding my head. I felt like I was just hit by a bus. Fern jumped and looked up from her work. She grinned like a madman before replying; "The angel was right! We truly have the powers of fangirls in the anime world! With lots of imagination, I just conjured up this wonderful cave in this wonderful forest!" She walked over to me, that same grin still plastered on her face.

"The only bad thing is...our 'magic' is also limited. We're just fangirls so we can't really twist the plot that much. But we can combine things, even make them up! Isn't it awesome?" She nodded. "I know it sounds really sketchy and sudden but it's true...we have the powers...of a true otaku!" Suddenly, a thought hit me. "Wait, what anime are we in?" She paused in her work again. "I don't know, actually….." I thought. Alright, what do we know… Glass buildings, a forest, nothing much.

Wait. Glass buildings? In PMMM like, everything, was made out of glass. It's a possibility. I told my findings to Fern. She agreed, pointing out that she kinda recognized the place where she found me. My head pounded. Ukato told us to think ahead. I was already getting sick of it. For now, we needed to find their middle school. Madoka or even Mami herself would probably take us in. Fern, too exhausted to even fangirl about how awesome this all was fell asleep before me. I was awake for hours, just staring at the dancing shadows the fire cast.

**Fern's POV**

The school wasn't that hard to find. A nice man pointed the way to us without asking any questions, although he _did_ give us a few strange looks before going back to his own business. What if I just naturally looked like an insane hobo on the run? Deal with it.

When we got to the school, we just stood there and stared for a good 10 minutes before anyone said anything. It looked amazing in anime but it looked 10 times better in real life! "Wow." I said, eyes following the many students walking past the big glass windows.

Chelsea didn't respond which got me worried for a few minutes. When it came to anime, it was always her who said something first. Remaining silent probably meant that the world was going to end very soon. I'm too young to die! I looked at her through the corner of my eye, only to find her intently staring at something.

I slowly followed her gaze and suddenly found myself paralyzed. A cold shiver shot down my spine as I met the gaze of Mami Tomoe. She was walking down the stairs of the highschool, meeting our intense fan girlish stares with a questioning one. _When did the bell even ring? _

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't even notice Mami walking up to us until Chelsea let out an alarmed sort of squeak. I snapped out of my daze immediately only to find myself staring into amber eyes. "Do I know you?" She asked hesitantly. I gaped at her, words trying desperately to form.

Luckily, Chelsea regained her composure right when I lost my ability to think straight. "I'm sorry, but we're freshmen here so we don't really know our way around here. We were just checking out the school when we saw you and you...well...you reminded us of somebody very important." She responded smoothly.

Once again, I looked at her with awe. How could she pull that off? Mami smiled. "Oh, I see. Strange, I never saw either of you around. Oh well. What are your names?" Chelsea returned her smile. "My name is Chelsea Greene and this is my very best friend, Fern Stone. Pleasure to meet you."

Seriously, how was she doing this!? Mami bowed slightly. "My name is Mami Tomoe." We nodded. "Oh, um." I fumbled, and we hastily bowed our heads. "Do you two have anything to do after school? Well, it is after school, but you get it." I muttered, "Uh, no."

"Umm…" Chelsea squirmed a bit. The atmosphere changed as Mami realized that Chelsea was holding something back. "We kinda also don't have a place to stay…" She trailed off. I immediately understood what she was trying to do and caught up with the 'helpless' act. "Yeah…." I murmured, "I know this is sudden...but can we stay with you? We...um…know lots about you and…" Chelsea smacked me. "Ow! What was that for?" She whispered angrily, "Stalker!" Oh. "Uh, what I mean to say is, um, we heard about you...um…around school..."

We were interrupted by Mami's tinkling laughter. "I think I get it now," she finished for us, "you're definitely comfortable around me and you trust me so you're asking to rent a room with me?" We nodded eagerly, glad we picked Mami. "However, if you're both homeless, how is it you could afford this school?" "Uh…." I stammered. "Scholarship." Chelsea piped in. She's way better at this than me. Mami nodded. "Well we'd better get going then. It's been a while." We nodded, and followed her.

As we walked, she asked us more questions. "But where are your parents?" "Uhhhh…" Came again from me. "We have none." Chelsea made sure to hang her head a bit as she said this, emphasising the fact that we didn't want to continue this conversation. She was definitely better at this. For a second Mami's face grew dark. "Oh...Just like…me…" Then it returned to it's normal happiness.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry, I was just curious. No need to delve into it." We nodded. We had done an awful lot of nodding.

-*At Mami's Place*-

"Would either of you care for some tea?" She asked. "Yes, thanks." Her home was more of an apartment. "Could we have some sweets as well?" I added as an afterthought. Man those snacks looked so good in the anime….besides, all otakus must try dango right? This was like my only chance! My parents think I'm crazy and won't get me any! Same with Chelsea's parents.

Chelsea gave me a look that clearly said, "Rude!" But Mami didn't seem to notice, and nodded. Soon, we had an epic spread. Green tea, green, pink and white dango, cake, and red bean fish. Grinning, I dug in. It was...so….delicious! While, I gobbled up the snacks, Mami and Chelsea stared at me. "Wut? I'm hungwy!" I said, my mouth bulging with food. They shrugged. "Mami-san…" Chelsea said suddenly, breaking the silence. "Yes Chelsea?" Mami looked at Chelsea. I stopped eating to look at them, guessing what Chelsea would ask.

**Chelsea's POV**

I looked Mami in the eye. "I don't think I want to hide this anymore." Fern's eyes lit up with understanding, and she burst out, "We know you're a magical girl!" Mami looked quite surprised. "How...how did you know about that?" Her cake lay forgotten. We explained about everything. About the rings. About Ukato. About us.

She listened the whole time. By the time we had finished, the moon was high in the night sky, glistening overhead. "I understand. Whatever you girls do, if Kyubey comes, don't accept it. Just don't." she said sharply. "Okay." Smiling, Mami returned back to her normal calm. "Why don't we get to bed now then?"

As we settled down to sleep, the band of stress and worry around our chest gone, we failed to notice the lithe shadow slip out of Mami's apartment. Pink eyes flashed as the intruder leapt out into the night. A familiar white tail disappeared around the corner as the unknown figure melted into the shadows. We had no idea how much trouble we were in.

THE END OF CHAPTER 2!

THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!

OTAKUS SHALL DOMINATE THE WORLD! ONE DAY!


	3. Playing with Kyubey

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews, favourites and followers on our story so far. Hugs for all of you. We would also like to thank the Guest that warned us about 'otaku' actually being a Japanese slang word thing. If you're confused, check the reviews. Thank you!**

**SPOILER ALERTS READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

**Kyosuke's soul gem is red,**

**While Sayaka's is blue, **

**We don't own characters,**

**And we've made this fanfic for you**

**NOTE: We're very sorry we couldn't get this posted earlier, as we were busy drawing the cover. Hey, at least it's up now, right? The cover should be up soon after this too. **

**Chelsea's POV **

"Wake up!" A soft voice sung out beside me. I mumbled something incoherent before rolling over, yanking the covers over my head as I did so. _Wait a minute...Fern or mom didn't wake me up that way…._

I shrugged it off. The gears in my heads were still too heavy to turn. The rustling stopped and I peeked my head out from the covers, checking if the coast was clear. Blinding light flooded my eyes as the intruder yanked open the curtains, the morning light spilling into the room. "Argh!" I screamed, shielding my eyes from the light. "The light! IT BURNS!"

The prankster giggled before stepping out of the light. My eyes widened as a familiar curl of blonde hair bounced into sight. "Mami-san?" She opened her honey colored eyes and blinked in confusion. "Don't you recognize me?" She asked. I was just about to scream at her until all the memories of yesterday slammed into me like a train**.**

"Sorry Mami-san….I have a short memory...but I remember everything now…" I laughed and scratched my head.

"It's okay!" She smiled before winking mischievously at me. I looked at her, confused until she pointed at the still sleeping figure of Fern. I grinned back at her. Mami...you are so evil….

"How shall we wake her up?" I whispered, a notebook in hand. "I have ice cubes in the kitchen...how about we do something….creative with them." I ditched the notebook and ran to the kitchen, silently laughing at the master plan we had.

**Fern's POV**

The dreams my mind makes are strangely intricate. Sometimes they remind me of a witch's labyrinth. Man, those labyrinths were messed up! The first time I watched the episodes with Chelsea, we freaked out in the beginning of the first episode….what was happening? Where was the world?

That also reminded me of Meduka Meguca, an abridged series of PMMM by mahoutroupe. 'Hai...ma homies….my name is Kyubey….give my yo body….' That sentence always cracked me up!

Anyways, back to the dream. Tonight, I was in a coffee shop, ordering ice for some reason, and suddenly I was awoken to a very unpleasant feeling. "GAH!" Someone had put ice cubes in cold water and dumped it on me!

I sat up, cursing. "CHELSEA!" I roared, eyes flashing dangerously. I heard an 'eep' and knew that I found my target. I flung the covers to the ground and stood up, growling. I paused when I saw a surprised Mami clutching the glass of water. We stared at each other for a few minutes before we burst out laughing. Who knew that Mami was a prankster?

"Come on," Mami stood up, already dressed and ready to go, "let's get you signed up for school."

-time skip-

**Chelsea's POV**

We came out, clutching our new class schedules. Everything had passed so easily. The principal didn't suspect us, even when Fern was seen gawking at the traditional Japanese school uniform. I elbowed her for the eleventh time this morning.

School was going to start in a few minutes and we couldn't afford being signed off as freaks. Mami chuckled and waved us off, saying a quick goodbye. I nodded and bowed again, forcing Fern's head down as well. She glared at me once Mami entered the school. "Was that really necessary?" She asked, rubbing the back of her head.

"Yes." I responded, looking at her pointedly. She sighed, "Fine, I'll stop fan girling over my uniform...but come on….just for once…" She looked up at me with watery puppy dog eyes, anime style! I gave in to her antiques and seeing as there was nobody else around, spun around once, admiring the short skirt as it spun around.

Fern squealed and pulled me into a bone crushing. "KAWAII!" I laughed and squealed back, the excitement of the situation was finally breaking away at my 'cool self'. "I KNOW RIGHT?" The school bell rang, stopping our silly fan girling moment.

Students were arriving and good mornings were filling the air. Suddenly, we noticed a famiilar pink haired girl talking with an equally familiar blue haired girl. This was the day, wasn't it? The day they met Mami and later Akemi! I looked at Fern, a knowing glint in my eyes. She nodded once and grinned.

Today should be a very interesting day.

-*time skip* **Katrina: WHY SO MUCH TIME SKIP?**-

The day passed by faster than we expected. Everything had passed by in a blurr, making friends, introducing ourselves to the class, and the lessons. It'd been surprising when the students didn't notice or complain about the strange accents in our Japanese. It was a good thing that we took those Japanese lessons before we got these rings.

Now, we were strolling aimlessly down the path to Mami's apartment. Apparently, she was busy with two other new 'friends' and told them to wait at the room for her. Fern had merely laughed and commented on how good it was to make new friends but then shot me a nervous/excited look. This was when the story begun and real mayhem would be unleashed from here.

_What are we here for? _That little voice in the back of my head called out to me. I hesitated. True, it was strange….what did Ukato mean by we were now the 'anime guardians'? "Fern…." I turned to look at my best friend. "I don't think I'm ready for this yet." Fern turned to look at me.

"What do you mean?" I sighed and ran my hand through my red hair. "We need more information...not on this world but on our powers. We can't just charge into battle without planning first and we defiently can't make a contract with Kyubey."

Fern shuddered. I knew how much she hated Kyubey for causing so much pain to the magical girls. "Good thinking Chelsie….I think it's time we talked to Ukato." I nodded, eyes dull from worry and stress lighting up. Fate might've laughed at us as we stumbled blindly through this world at first but now, the tables were turned.

**Fern's POV**

Back at the apartment, we closed all the curtains and locked the front door. As a precaution, we headed deeper into the apartment, into our shared room and locked _that_ door too. This gathering was far too important. They would have NO interruptions.

I looked at Chelsea, impatiently awaiting the grand moment. She nodded and smiled at me. Reassured, I concentrated on my ring and we both yelled, "UKATO!.WE NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE!" The moment the words were out my mouth, I regretted choosing that sentence as our 'summoning' phrase. I looked over at Chelsea. She was shaking her head and muttering to herself. No doubt that she regretted it too.

However, the summoning phrase worked. A white flash of light illuminated the room and the same white beam of light opened up in the room. Ukato appeared, reading a manga and looking slightly bored. She looked up at us and her gaze instantly brightened. "FINALLY! I THOUGHT YOU FORGOT ABOUT MEEEEE! I'VE BEEN SOOO LONELY!" She cried, anime tears and sparkles lit the room.

We sweat dropped (anime style...OH YEAH!) as she pranced around the room, stars and hearts following her. "Er…." Chelsea stuttered, trying to catch her attention. Ukato stopped bouncing around, only to meet Chelsea and Fern's gaze with an almost dangerous gaze.

"Anyways...you're here for business, right? Then let's get down with the questions!" Chelsea cleared her throat. "ER, um, yes, well, what exactly did you mean by anime 'guardians'?"

"I meant nothing more than that. You guys now have the responsibility of watching over anime characters and making sure everything turns out like it's supposed to, because if it doesn't, ALL HE** BREAKS LOOSE!" Ukato cried. "A bit enthusiastic, aren't we.." I muttered under my breath.

Ukato pointed at me. "I HEARD THAT YOU KNOW!" She pouted. For some reason she reminds me of Fuko from CLANNAD. Except for the starfish. She sighed, "Anyways. Next question. By the way, just so you guys know, I can't touch material things, like what I'm saying is I can't hold a chair or something so I can't be your solution to every problem. Okay? I'm more of an advice giver."

We nodded. I had expected as much. "Anyways, what if Kyubey wants us to make a contract? I mean, you know how persistent he is. He'll just keep harassing us, and with all those spare bodies, we can't get rid of him." I asked. Ukato was silent for a bit. Then she spoke, "Just do what you guys think is best. There may be a time when you have no choice. Wait until then." She began to glow. "AW COME ON! I WANNA TALK MORE!" She sighed, and looked back at us. "Sorry guys, times up. I'll come back when you call, but only once per day, okay?" We nodded, and she waved as she dissolved into a million sparkles.

**Chelsea's POV **(Sorry...there's a lot of POV switches…)

When she was gone, Fern turned to me with a serious expression. "Look...Utako didn't answer our question. What DO we do if Kyubey forces us to make a contract with us?" I froze up, I seriously didn't have an answer to that. What if that DID happen?

I went into thinking mode, pulling out all the pros and the cons of the situation. Fern was pacing, muttering things under her breathe. Sweat trickled down my face (anime style….) as I thought of a solution. Almost there…..and….

"HA I GOT IT!" We both yelled in unision. We looked at each other, surprised. "What's your idea?" I asked her, curious. "We could just keep killing him over and over again…" She responded, a mad glint in her eyes as she pulled out a chainsaw from thin air. Like literally, she just reached her hand out into the air and POP! There was a blood-red chainsaw.

"I was thinking….we're gonna have to make the contract with Kyubey, so why not mess with his teeny weeny brain of his?" Fern stopped her ranting, confused. "We're gonna have to make a wish...right? And why not wish to never become witches..." I winked deviously at her.

"BRILLIANT!" Fern nearly roared, pouncing on me. "WE SHALL MESS WITH THAT MONSTER'S MIND AND CONFUZZLE HIM FOR ONCE! HE SHALL FEEL THE HATRED AND THE SORROW WE FEEL! LET'S GET HIM!" Fern pointed at a random spot in the room, which happened to be the bed and closed her eyes, concentrating. I knew she was trying to summon Kyubey.

In a puff of black smoke, a familiar pink monster bounced onto our bed. He turned his gaze to us. "Hello. My name is Kyubey. Who are you?" I shivered. HOW COULD IT TALK WITH IT'S MOUTH SHUT LIKE THAT?

"I'm Fern...and this is Chelsea, my best friend. But I know you already know all about us, especially our secret...right?" Fern had walked up to the bed, glaring down at Kyubey with hatred. "You listened in on our conversation...didn't you?"

As soon as Fern said that, horror filled me. It wasn't the horror that Kyubey knew we weren't from here. Just the horror that even HE had THE NERVE to stalk me. I stood next to Fern, glaring down at Kyubey too.

Kyubey didn't react to our accusations, just swirled his long white tail around and dipped his head. "Looks like you're really smart girls after all." He looked up at us, pink eyes flashing. I cringed, knowing that THAT particular question was coming up.

"Would you like to be magical girls? You have the powers to change the world, you-" "Yes." I blurted out, cutting into his little speech. Fern looked at me, surprised. Never before had I interrupted anybody. Never before had timid little Chelsea ever responded to somebody with so much confidence. I was proud of myself.

Kyubey stayed silent, staring up at us for a few minutes before nodding. "Alright...I guess you already know the procedure, don't you? So, what's your wish?" He wrapped his tail around his body and looked at us expectantly.

"Yes, our wish is too never become witches...EVER." Fern stepped forward, taking over the leader role. I was surprised on how straight forward Fern could be sometimes. Kyubey was surprsied. None of the other girls had ever made wishes like this...EVER. These girls must be sharper than he thought they were. "That'll...that'll change your destines as magical girls...forever." He responded, not dropping his cool attitude. (Like he ever could...he has NO EMOTIONS...)

Fern's eyes hardened. "I don't believe you hard us clearly. We accept fighting witches to the death and risking our lives for one wish...you promised each and every magical girl to grant any wish in the world. Well this is our wish. Suck it up buttercup! Equivalent exchange hurts sometimes." Kyubey dipped his head again. "Very well. Let's get started."

**Fern's POV**

I gasped as Kyubey reached forward with his white ears, aiming for me first. I tried to flinch away but something kept me frozen to the ground. I tried to scream but my throat was parched, no sound came out. The ears kept coming closer and closer.

Before the ears plunged into me, I looked at Chelsea through the corners of my eyes. She was standing there, petrified, a look of horror on her face as the ears plunged into me, grabbing my soul and ripping it out successfully. She gave a dry sob then turned away, tears spilling down her face.

I tried to get up, to move, to comfort her and tell her that I was fine but my stupid body wouldn't respond. As soon as my soul was taken away, my body went limp and I well backwards...into oblivion.

**Chelsea's POV**

I couldn't do it anymore. All the confidence built up from the small talk we had with Kyubey had shattered as I watched the ears plunging into my best friend and ripping out her soul. I saw Fern look at me through the corner of her eyes but it was all too painful to watch.

I turned away, tears running down my face. Just when I thought I'd calmed myself, the ears approached me. I gave a dry sob as the ears reached out to me. I couldn't move, couldn't scream as the ears continued their quest.

Then, I remembered how brave Fern was, not even shedding a tear and was instantly ashamed of my own tears. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes, welcoming the darkness as Kyubey claimed my soul for his own. I wouldn't give in. I wouldn't listen to that monster's orders. The wish would keep us both alive and well. We could protect the ones we loved and that was all that mattered. My body, frail and weak, fell to the ground with a dull thud as darkness washed over me.


	4. Training Starts!

**Hi guys! It's Luna and Katrina here, bringing you another chapter! We're sorry Chapter 3 took so long….we'll try updating every week. We don't own the characters….but we do own Fern and Chelsea! SPOILER ALERT READ AT YO OWN RISK! **

**Katrina: **Luna help! I don't know what to say! *dramatic music*

**Luna:** Um…:(

**Creepy Stalker: **HEY LADIES. I GOT CANDY!

**Luna: **One second. *Pulls out ribbon*

**Creepy Stalker:** What's that- OH WHAT THE HECK IS THAT A GUN!?

**Katrina: **No you baka! It's a musket! MAMI-SAN'S MUSKET!

**Luna:** EVEN BETTER THAN THE MUSKETS! _**TIRO FINALE!**_

**Katrina: **COOL! Let's go make creepy faces at random people and sing the Dango song from Clannad! It's our jam….

**Luna:** Brilliant idea. SHMURRRRR! DANGO DANGO DANGO DANGO DANGO DAIKOZOKU!

**Katrina: **Yesh….we have taught each other well…...remember kids….anime makes you half insane!

**Luna: **Okay sorry, we'll start now.

**Chelsea's POV **

I open my eyes to Fern sitting next to me with a worried look on her face. "Chelsea? Are you awake?" She asked. "Yeah…" I croaked, "How long were we out?" Fern gestured towards Mami's wall clock. We had been out for four hours! I must have looked surprised, because Fern chuckled at my expression. "I woke up about fifteen minutes ago…but look!" She gestured towards my hand, which lay open on the floor.

I gasped. A brilliant, glowing, pearl-white soul gem lay in my hand, glimmering in the moonlight. Fern held up hers, which was green like trees or a forest, and it was also very...shiny. She smiled. "So, now we gotta fight witches…" I nodded. "Yeah."

Just then, the door creaked open. "Hey guys, I'm home! Sorry, I was hunting witches…" Mami called. Her tinkling voice echoed around the hallway before a memory hit me.

We were sitting at the dining table, eating sweets. _Don't make a contract with Kyubey, promise me that._ The words echoed inside my head. Guilt and horror crashed down on me. What have we done? Why did we need a soul gem? Because it was SHINY?

I quickly hid my soul gem, and elbowed Fern, and she shoved it down her shirt just as Mami opened the door. "Welcome home!" I said cheerily. Fern laughed nervously, but she obviously tried to make it seem casual.

"Yeah, heh, welcome, ehehe, home. Ehe. He. Ahem." Mami tossed us our uniforms. "We have school tomorrow, which is when your classes REALLY start. Last time was just a tour of the school and getting around." We nodded.

-*time skip*- (**Luna: 'TIL THE VERY NEXT DAY BUM BUM BUM BUM DA DA BUM AND THE DUCK WALKED UP TO THE LEMONADE-*BAM* Katrina: NO *holding up hammer* **

The teacher gestured towards us. "Today we have two new students. Why don't you introduce yourselves?" Fern lazily waved. "Hi, I'm Fern Stone. I'm from Canada." I don't understand how she can just speak in front of everybody like that.

The teacher nodded at me. "Oh! Uhm, er, my name's Chelsea Greene...and, uh, I'm also transferring from Canada...um?" I gave a little wave to the class and ducked my head, blushing madly.

Before taking our seats, we scanned the classroom, expecting to see a certain blue haired girl accompanied with a pink haired one. If the Fates were happy today, a certain black haired girl too.

It seemed as though Homura was already there. We took our seats, which happened to be next to each other. The day progressed normally, other than other students bombarding us with questions. Homura kept her distance, as I expected her to. Of course, the real action didn't happen until after school.

Mami and Fern and I were walking past a music store, when Mami's (and ours) soul gems shone brightly. I let out a muffled gasp and dug my elbow into Fern's rib, making sure that her soul gem was well hidden away.

"A witch!" Mami cried, and we raced into the store. Following the trail of magic, it led us up to the second floor renovations, only, it wasn't quite a renovation site; it was Gertrud's labyrinth.

Mami quickly transformed, and we rushed off, finding a scared looking Madoka and a confused Sayaka, as well as a bloody Kyubey (BEEP KYUBEY). "Hold on, let me finish this up." Mami said, and fired musket after musket. Getrud, the green blob thing roared in rage as Mami shot it's minions and the red couch it was resting on.

It spread its colorful butterfly wings and took to the air, evading Mami's bullets. After a while of playing dodge the bullets, Getrud had finally caught a hold of Mami's feet with it's black vines.

In the distance, I heard Madoka scream and Sayaka shout in alarm. I saw Mami's mouth move before she whipped out a familiar and well known yellow ribbon. "TIRO…"

**Fern's POV **

"...FINALE!" The trigger pulled back and a huge bullet soared towards the witch. I stood there, amazed as Getrude was destroyed in a matter of seconds. Mami's fighting was already epic in anime but it was 100 times better in real life! _Suck on that fangirls/fanboys!_

Snapping out of my fangirl moment, I rushed over to Madoka and Sayaka, making sure that they were okay. Chelsea ran after me, calling for me to be careful. The witches labyrinth was disappearing, leaving us where we first got sucked in.

"Are you alright?" I asked, the question aimed at Madoka and Sayaka. I ignored Kyubey. I knew I was acting cold-hearted but what can you say? After watching Kyubey acting so calm and cool after all those girls turning into witches, it makes you wanna pummel him to the ground, even if he doesn't have emotions….oh well! That'll just mean Kyubey doesn't feel vengeance either! You'll be perfectly fine….

"OW!" I cried out in alarm Chelsea elbowed me in the ribs...again! Why must she hurt me like this? "Come on you baka! There leaving us behind! We haven't even introduced ourselves yet!" She hissed as she ran to catch up. I sighed and gave myself a mental slap before forcing my legs to move and catch up with the others.

As I ran, I replayed that beautiful scene of Mami fighting Getrud. It was all so epic...I wish I could fight like that...I reopened my eyes and patted the small lump in my pocket. I was a magical girl and I believe that with some training, I could do all those amazing things too.

_Magical girl….magical girl….fighting witches….magic….soul gem…..witch…..purify….GRIEF SEED! _My steps faltered and I slowed to a stop as all those thoughts mashed up to one truly horrifying conclusion. If we were magical girls, we HAD to fight witches….right? After all, we hadn't included NOT fighting witches in our contract. At least we couldn't become witches...but what about Mami?

Chelsea looked over her shoulder, red hair streaming out behind her, and stopped, walking back towards me. "What's wrong?" She asked, patting my shoulder.

"Chelsea…." I croaked, throat suddenly dry, "we still have to fight witches...right? We didn't promise Kyubey that we wouldn't fight witches...and we DO want our wish to come true...right?" I winced, ready to hear Chelsea's shout of horror or even worse, feel her sharp pointy nails digging into my arm in fright. (She had a habit of doing that when she was scared).

None of those things happened. Chelsea just tossed her head back, facing the horizon and responded, "It'll be alright Fern...we just have to live through this and fight the witches at night...when Mami is asleep. Nobody has to know. It WAS our fault anyways...and I don't want anybody to get hurt."

"Besides…" Chelsea turned towards me, "we always wanted to learn how to fight like an anime superhero….right?" She winked at me. I grinned like a mad man, remembering the reason why I took martial arts class. It was because I'd always wanted to fight like a real anime superhero. Chelsea quit after the first day, she'd come back sporting an interesting collection of colorful bruises, some cuts, and a split lip.

We hugged, relieved that we had each other to comfort during sad times and ran to catch up with the rest of the girls.

-*time skip*-

Even though we were the 'slow pokes' to begin with, we arrived at Mami's apartment first. (DON'T JUDGE THE POWER OF FANGIRLS...ESPECIALLY HUNGRY ONES...YESH I WANT DANGO…)

We pulled out all the snacks from Mami's cu boards and set them out on the glass table near the window, the exact same one we saw Mami and the girls first talk about magical girls in the anime. The others soon joined in, helping us prepare a lovely table of Japanese sweets.

Mami started talking, informing Madoka and Sayaka about magical girls and witches. Chelsea, being the bookworm type immediately turned in to the conversation, adding things that Mami missed. While they were all engrossed in their conversation, I took my sweet time gorging myself on the sweets, stuffing myself.

Finally, after tasting about all the sweets on the table, I settled to making pictures with my food. I took a few blocks of sliced cheese and made a slightly deformed picture of Charlotte in her 'real' form, the one with multi-colored eyes and snakey body looking down on a cheese and pomegranate Mami. _Now for the finishing touch…._

I raised my silver fork and brought it down on the plate, cutting off Mami's cheese head. After that task was done, I speared the pomegranate representing her soul gem on top of Mami's equally cheesy hat and ate it, viciously chewing it. As an after thought, I scooped up Mami's blocky cheese head and ate that too.

As I chewed, I thought about Mami's death. Now that we were in the anime...did that mean that we had the power to save Mami? Should we even save Mami? Mami's death was sad and she was one of my favourite characters but for some reason, I feel reluctant to save her. I mean, Mami's death had spurred the other characters into taking action.

If Madoka didn't make that wish in episode 12 than witches would continue to be born! THE WHOLE STORY WOULD BE RUINED! _Who cares if the story is ruined? Won't you win? You can stop this depressing story from ever even happening. _A little voice called to me in the back of my mind. I couldn't help but think, what if it was better if we changed the plot? I decided to ask Ukato and Chelsea later on.

From the corner of my eye, I see Sayaka whom was sitting beside me turn her head side ways a little to give me a curious and scared look. I smiled back at her, swallowing the rest of my beautiful picture.

"OW!" I screamed once again as the cursed elbow dug itself into my ribs….AGAIN! "Your name…" I heard Chelsea hiss under her breathe as she glared at me. "Oh..uh...hi! My name is Fern and I like...um...food?" I responded, waving at the table rather than the people. Chelsea, losing her cool serious attitude burst out laughing. Mami and Madoka looked confused while Sayaka looked weirded out by all the weirdness that was going on.

"Hmmm...it was nice talking to you Madoka, Sayaka, but it's getting late, you two should hurry home. " Mami stood up, stretching her legs as she looked up at the darkening sky. "Oh yes, my parents will be worried about me." Madoka stood up to, still holding on to that cursed Kyubey. "Same here! THANKS FOR HAVING US!" Sayaka bounded up, stretching her limbs like an athlete would before starting a race.

They all said their good bye's as they grabbed their coats and headed out the door. After the door was closed, Mami's posture slumped as she tiredly rubbed her eyes. "I don't know about you guys but boy, I'm beat! I think I'll go to sleep now...don't stay up to late….we have school tomorrow….Good night!" She drunkenly stood and stumbled her way across the hallway, to her own room. Kyubey had stayed and was now following her, leaving the two of us alone in the darkening apartment.

We heard the bathroom door slam shut and the groan of the mattress as Mami slid in. The lamp finally clicked shut and gentle snores filled the room. I looked over at Chelsea, a Chesire cat grin spreading over my face. Chelsea was smiling too, mirroring my smile. The moonlight danced across our faces as we let out small evil chuckles. Yes, the night might be a time for resting but for us, it was time to start work.

It was time to start our first night hunting for witches.

**Chelsea's POV**

I smiled as a tossed all our supplies in a small green bag propped up on the counter. Water...snacks...chainsaw….soul gem….okay we're all set to go! I nodded to myself as I zipped the backpack up and ran off to find Fern.

Fern was already waiting for me by the door, back pack slung over her shoulder and tapping her foot impatiently. As soon as she saw me, her green eyes lit up and she started to bounce up and down on the balls of her feet, words just waiting to explode from her mouth. "While you were gone I've already managed to find a witch to hunt." She babbled, clinging on to me. She squealed as soon she said it and started to spin around like a school girl finding out her crush liked her back.

I looked at her, shocked. How could she find a witch so easily? But before I had time to actually think about it, Fern had already dragged me down the stairs and out the door to the appartement.

The stars and moon was already out, greeting us as we emerged from the building. The grass muffled our footsteps as we ran through the field to the bike place we met Getrude in. Thats when it hit me, Fern hadn't found another witch to hunt JUST NOW, it'd had been earlier, when she was lagging behind the others.

She must have sensed the witch's presence with her soul gem and just remembered now. I carefully wriggled my hand free from Fern's iron grip and ran alongside her, just as eager to defeat our first witch.

When we got there, Fern grabbed my hand, leading my to a secluded alleyway behind the store. As soon as we stepped into the alleyway, I felt it. A strong pulse of magic. Our soul gems must have sensed it too as they started to glow, casting white and green shadows dancing on the dark walls.

Fern stepped forward, clutching her soul gem tightly in her hand. I knew that she was ready but I wasn't so sure about me; after all Fern did have more experience in fighting and she was already getting the hang of this 'summoning' things. I'd never even used my new powers yet! I knew what I had to do.

I ran forward and caught Fern's arm, just as she was about to step into the witch's labrinyth. "Please," I whispered, "let's practice out here for a few minutes before going in." Fern's green eyes widened and she nodded, stepping out of the alleyway.

I watched, curious, as she took a running jump, flipping in midair and landing on two feet in 'magic girl mode'. My mouth fell open. How could she do that? Anyways, this was FERN we're talking about, the Queen of Fighting. Yeah, even if she was shorter than Ed, you'd never want to pick a fight with her. (She doesn't know she's shorter than him.)

She turned around, green skirt ruffling as she smiled at me. The moonlight hit her outfit, giving me a clearer view of it. She had a black wristband on each arm, and a matching black pleated skirt, school-girl style. Her shirt was sleeveless and neon green with those speed line thingies on it. Like this: and her boots, which went up to her thighs, were the same. Finally, Fern was holding a silver mace, the handle gripped tightly in a white gloved hand.

Lucky for her, Fern was a master at mastering any kind of weapon in the universe. This would be a snap for her. As for me, I might be a whizz at battle tactics and all that nerdy stuff, I was never really the 'strong' girl. This would take some time….

I shook my head and whipped my soul gem out of my pocket. I closed my eyes and searched my brain for that one tug…..there! There were two single threads of unusual magic, one I guessed for my fangirl magic and the other for my magical girl powers. Now all I need to do is tug….BAM!

In mere seconds, my clothes vanished and were replaced with my new outfit. (Insert description of outfit) I was holding two shiny shuriken (ninja stars) in both hands. I titled them, watching as they glinted dangerously in the moonlight. Huh, throwing stars. At least they were long range weapons, I couldn't handle the thought of battling close combat like Fern.

Fern moved off to the side, building a kind of target with the debris and her own summoning tools. At first, I wondered why she couldn't just IMAGINE up a suitable target until I tried it for myself. It was too big, for us anyway. Don't blame us! We're just beginners who can only summon little things like hamburgers!

I sighed wearily at the thought of building my own target and settled for just drawing one on a piece of wood. I summoned up a piece of chalk and started drawing a bulls eye target. When I was done, I clapped my hands together, sending up a poof of white dust in the air. Curious, I glanced over to see if Fern was done her work too.

She was already positioned in front of her target; mace ready in her hands and crouched down into a fighting stance. Determined to do my best, I turned to face the target, shurikens out and ready. I tried throwing them like a dagger but it didn't work, they clattered uselessly against the wood. The booms and big thuds told me that Fern wasn't succeeding either.

This was going to be loooong night….

-time skip-

_Finally….finally..._I thought as I stood proudly next to the battered target. I was officially now a decent good fighting magical girl. Definitely not as good as Mami and the others but decent. Fern was standing next to her equally battered target too, swinging her mace around her head. She caught my eye and grinned at me, the message evident in her eyes. _Oh yeah baby! We're officially in the magical girl world!_

I smiled back at her, returning the message. "Let's go fight that witch!" She croaked, voice raw from all the screaming she'd been doing earlier as she swung her mace around. I'd been surprised that nobody had woken up and called the police. Oh well.

"Oh yeah….I'm all fired up! BELIEVE IT!" I responded, shocked at how raspy my voice sounded too after hours of silence. Fern laughed then tugged me into the alleyway. I looked around the alley way one last time before the labyrinth overtook reality.

It was really weird. There was a pale blue sky with fluffy white clouds drifting all over the place, and there were clothes lines (with clothes) hanging from...well, everywhere. It seemed a bit too quiet. "This somehow seems familiar…" I whispered. Fern was hopping from one line to the next, shrieking, "So where's the witch?!" I searched through all my witch memories. "Elsa Maria? No, no...definitely not Charlotte...P-something...ummm..."

Suddenly, a giant school girl outfit dropped down in front of us, with arms sticking out of the neck hole, the armholes, and the skirt. "Patricia!" I cried. Fern whipped around. Her eyes widened as she saw the witch. I was just as afraid as she looked. We weren't scared of the way she looked, but at the prospect of fighting something that was trying to take out lives

. I swallowed, then hurled one of my shuriken at the towering monster. I read that Patricia controlled her familiars, so one of them skated in front of her, and the shuriken hit that instead, killing it. It acted like a boomerang, instantly returning to me. "Fern!" I shouted. She nodded, and leaped at the witch, swinging her spiked mace like a maniac. She slammed into Patricia, again and again, and one of the arms sort of fell off.

I closed my eyes and slammed my shuriken together. Somehow, I just knew what to do. They formed a massive star, spinning on it's own, sort of like the tiro finale Mami has. I threw it as hard as I could, screaming, "NINJA STAAAR!". It cut Patricia right down the middle, and with a shriek, the labyrinth disintegrated. I fell to the ground, panting. Fern wobbled over to me. "Ninja star, huh?" She mumbled. Suddenly, through the shadows, I spotted a patch even darker. "Fern look! A grief seed!" I cried. I reached out and grabbed it. I felt sad the moment I touched it, and as if the darkness was radiating out from it. "Fern…" I whispered. She came over and looked at it in awe. "It's so...dark." She said. I nodded. Her soul gem and my soul gem were both darker now.

Mine turned a little grey and Fern's was just a darker green. Before I could say anything, Fern pressed it to mine. The blackness floated out, and the grief seed became darker (if that's even possible.) "FERN!" I yelled. "I'm fine! You should've used it for yourself!" She dismissed me with a wave of her hand.

"Relax! Remember, sometimes the grief seeds have the capacity for two purifications?" I nodded, and she peered into it. "It's pretty dark…" She pressed it against her green gem, but took it off before every impurity was gone. "It's better now, but I don't want another witch hatching." She said. "Nobody ever said you had to completely purify your soul gem, right? I'll just use a grief seed from the next time a witch drops one.

" I guess that satisfied me. Suddenly, I noticed a warm red-orange glow coming from the horizon. "Fern, the sun!" She turned around, and then whipped back to me. "We have to get back before Mami wakes up." I nodded, and we raced off.

**Fern's POV**

"Fern! Wake up!"

"Gah...ten more minutes…"

"That's what you said ten minutes ago now GET UP!"

I opened my eyes groggily. Mami's stern expression swam into view. "You shouldn't be this tired Fern." She sighed. Then she whipped the blanket off me.

"NO! HISSS!" I hissed, and curled into a ball. Mami laughed. "Where's Chelsea?" I asked.

"Over there." Mami replied, pointing to the door. Chelsea was tapping her foot, and looked impatient. I glanced at the clock.

"HOLY INCUBATOR I AM SO LATE WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER!?" I shrieked. Chelsea sighed.

"We did baka. You just didn't get out of bed." Who cares? They could've dragged me!

-time skip-

We sat down in our usual spots in class. Madoka and Sayaka waved at us, and we waved back. Homura glanced our way, but turned around right after. I wished I could tell her I knew what she was going through, and how much she gave up to protect Madoka, but I couldn't… Poor Homu. I noticed Sayaka and Madoka's expressions, and realized that this was the part where they talk telepathically with Mami. They aren't magical girls, they've just been given the chance to, so it should be okay if I did that too. I mean, who doesn't want to be telepathic? It's freakin' epic! "Hey Mami, what're we doing tonight?" I thought to her. "I want to take all my apprentices on a little 'witch tour' thing. To show them what being a magical girl is like." She thought back. "Great!" I thought.

"Class! We're starting now!" The teacher called out. Our thought conversation ended. _NO!_ I thought. How could I be so stupid!? Mami is going to die soon! Charlotte's going to kill her!

**Chelsea's POV (also, time skip) **

"...AND MAMI'S GONNA DIE AND WE HAVE TO SAVE HER AND THIS IS BAD AND-" Fern wailed.

"FERN! Relax! This isn't Charlotte's labyrinth! Her's is that one by the hospital. You baka!" I said, exasperated. "Oh." She said. "But that is coming soon, so we need to be prepared." I said. We had just gotten back from our little outing, and Mami was asleep in the bedroom. "Ukato...we need your assistance…" I mumbled, cringing at the lameness of the phrase.

As usual, a silvery-gold beam of light shot down, and a shiny gold figure floated down. "Hi guys! I've been waiting for you! By the way, what's up with the dumb catchphrase thing? You don't need to say that every time you know." Oh. I wish she told us that earlier… "Anyways, what do you guys want?" I cleared my throat. "Yeah, um, if we save someone from dying, that counts as screwing up the storyline, right?"

Ukato thought for a minute. "Well, no. You can prolong their death, but one way or another, they will die." I nodded. "So, we can save Mami this time, right?" "Yeah sure." She smiled. "Anything else?" Fern spoke up, "Uh yeah, how do you know this stuff? Like, are you some anime angel?"

Ukato's face darkened. "In a sense, yes. I died in anime, and so essentially, I am an anime angel. But that's not how I know that stuff. If I did, I could answer any question you had right? But I didn't." She said slightly sadly. "So then how DO you know?" Fern asked again. "Fern-" I said. My bad senses were tingling. You know, when you're watching something and you just KNOW something bad is going to happen? "No, it's fine." Ukato cut me off. "You don't have anything important to do, right?" We shook our heads. "Then I guess I'll tell you about my own experience." "Ukato…" I whispered.

**Luna: OOH IT'S GETTING EMOTIONAL UP IN HEYAAAAH! *NOTE*: READ THIS PART WHILE LISTENING TO DECRETUM AND THEN SIS PUELLA MAGICA. GO ON. OPEN UP YOUTUBE AND SEARCH THEM UP. WE AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE EXCEPT NARNIA- I MEAN, NOWHERE AT ALL. **

"The anime I was in was Another. Do you guys know that one?" We nodded. Fern and I were scarred by all the gory death in Another. I mean, Elfen Lied scarred us more, but this was waaay creepier. "Anyways, I had been watching it. I decided I wanted to save as many people as I could. Obviously, I couldn't save Misaki, because I don't have the cure for leukemia, but I did save the "Umbrella Death" with Yukari."

She shook her head. "The one where the girl gets stabbed through by an umbrella top." I caught her just as she was about to land on the spike. I was considered a hero, because everyone thought I had stopped the curse from starting. However, the next day, she died from accidentally stabbing herself while chopping carrots...her hand just...slipped...then she was gone."

I was shocked. First of all, Ukato, the one who reminded us so much of Fuko, always smiling, always cheerful, telling such a dark story, and secondly… what had she gone through? What had the seemingly amazing power of these rings done to her? "After that, my popularity ended. Nobody blamed me, but they were sad to know the curse continued. And after that, the deaths progressed. So I decided to become one of the invisible students. I joined Mei. We drew together on the rooftop. We avoided people together. We were non-existent. Together. Mei seemed almost happy. I stayed at her house. But one day, she woke up crying. She had seen the colour of death...on me. I was terrified. I thought I was the next curse victim. But I was non-existent, so I didn't know how it was possible. She kept saying she didn't want to lose me like Misaki. I was her only friend. She and Kouichi weren't really friends yet."

At this point, I noticed her eyes were tearing up. "I told her not to worry, that she probably just imagined it. She was half-asleep. So we left it at that and lived on. But the next day, I screwed it up. Hugely. I told Mei everything. Absolutely everything. Who dies, how they die, when they die, how to stop the curse, how every single thing plays out in Another. Directly after that, I died. I had just been standing there next to them, and the stone glowed. I heard a voice, whispering to me, "You shouldn't have messed up the story. You might think that this is just a show, and it doesn't matter, because maybe it can be as though it never existed. But that's wrong. This is now reality. These are now real people. This now has real consequences. And you must die now."

I remember fading to black. Then after that, when I opened my eyes, I was floating above them. Kouichi was yelling for help, and Mei was shaking me, screaming, "Ukato! Wake up! Ukato!" Over and over again. I was dead. She slumped over on me, and cried. Suddenly, it was like everything was on reverse, but very quickly. Right back to when I had come in. And then, I was never there. I had never existed in the world of Another. And then I went to 'anime heaven' or whatever you want to call it." Tears streamed down her face. "So if that's all, I think I want to leave now." She whispered. We were silent. A beam of light, then she was gone again. "I'm so sorry Ukato…" Fern whispered.

**Luna: **OMG that was so freaking long. Sorry that we haven't uploaded in so long guys. We've been busy! We both had a Gauss test this week and needed to study, and also I've been watching three animes at once. On top of that, there's always school, but whenever we could we tried to squeeze in some time for Fanfiction. So please don't come after us with flaming torches and pitchforks. Or else we're going to need to do some jutsus here, some alchemy there, and maybe even a little bit of witch hunting sprinkled on top.

OH CRAP THEY'RE AFTER US KATRINA! SAVE US! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! GYAAAH!

*Ghost Katrina: Reviews? Followers? Favourites? Anyone?*


End file.
